1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitor structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitor structure capable of storing a charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional capacitor structure. Insulating portions of the capacitor structure are not depicted in FIG. 1 for convenience of explanation. That is, only conductive portions of the capacitor structure are depicted in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional capacitor structure includes first conductive patterns 1a, second conductive patterns 1b, first contacts 3a, second contacts 3b, third conductive patterns 2a, fourth conductive patterns 2b, third contacts 4a, and fourth contacts 4b. 
The first conductive patterns 1a and the second conductive patterns 1b extend in a first direction. The first and second conductive patterns 1a and 1b are alternately arranged in a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction such that the first and second conductive patterns 1a and 1b are spaced apart from one another.
The first conductive patterns 1a are vertically and repeatedly stacked. The first conductive patterns 1a are connected to one another by the first contacts 3a. The second conductive patterns 1b are vertically and repeatedly stacked. The second conductive patterns 1b are connected to one another by the second contacts 3b. 
The third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b are located over the first conductive patterns 1a and the second conductive patterns 1b. The third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b extend in the second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. In addition, the third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b are alternately arranged in the first direction.
The third conductive patterns 2a are vertically connected to each other by the third contacts 4a. In addition, the fourth conductive patterns 2b are vertically connected to each other by the fourth contacts 4b. Consequently, the first conductive patterns 1a, the first contacts 3a, the third conductive patterns 2a and the third contacts 4a form a first electric group. In addition, the second conductive patterns 1b, the second contacts 3b, the fourth conductive patterns 2b, and the fourth contacts 4b form a second electric group electrically insulated from the first electric group.
The conventional capacitor structure has a first capacitor, a second capacitor, a third capacitor and a fourth capacitor because the first electric group is electrically insulated from the second electric group. The first capacitor is horizontally formed between the first conductive patterns 1a and the second conductive patterns 1b. The second capacitor is horizontally formed between the third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b. The third capacitor is vertically formed between the first conductive patterns 1a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b. The fourth capacitor is vertically formed between the second conductive patterns 1b and the third conductive patterns 2a. 
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the first to fourth conductive patterns 1a, 1b, 2a and 2b have substantially bar shapes. Thus, areas of side faces of the first and second conductive patterns 1a and 1b horizontally corresponding to each other can be relatively small. As a result, the capacitance of the first capacitor is relatively small.
In addition, the third and fourth conductive patterns 2a and 2b that horizontally correspond to each other can have substantially bar shapes. Thus, areas of side faces of the third and fourth conductive patterns 2a and 2b horizontally corresponding to each other can be relatively small. As a result, the capacitance of the second capacitor is relatively small.
Furthermore, widths of the first to fourth conductive patterns 1a, 1b, 2a and 2b are relatively small because the first to fourth conductive patterns 1a, 1b, 2a and 2b have substantially bar shapes.
Thus, it is difficult to efficiently form the first contacts 3a, the second contacts 3b, the third contacts 4a, and the fourth contacts 4b on the first conductive patterns 1a, the second conductive patterns 1b, the third conductive patterns 2a and the fourth conductive patterns 2b, respectively.